Hiei's Revenge
by Rurouni Tsuki
Summary: *COMPLETE!* YYH/HP crossover. Yukina is killed by Lord Voldemort for reasons unknown and Hiei and Kurama venture to England to avenge her death. On the way, they meet up with some very familiar characters... like Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I never will. I will only own this beat up IBM laptop that runs Windows 95 and the wish to some day take over the world.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for all of the HP books, including OotP. Also YAOI alert! Slight yaoi anyway. Nothing horrifically graphic. Some hugging.  
  
A/N: ::sighs:: This story just wouldn't leave me alone, so I have to type it so I can continue writing other stories, such as "Akela" which is posted on FictionPress.net. Anyways, drop a review if you want me to continue. AND DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS!!! Also, I'm having a contest. I don't like my title, but couldn't come up with anything better. Review and give me a title, and the winner will.er.get their title used and the next chapter sent to them by email before I submit it to Fanfiction.net. My email is singingelfgirl@netscape.net.  
  
Chapter 1: Information and a Plan  
  
He tried to block it out, but it played again. It filled every waking moment and haunted his dreams. The dark cell. The sound of torture. Her cries for mercy. Her tears. Her last breath. Last. Breath. It sounded so... final. And it was. She was dead, and no amount of pleading or crying would ever bring her back. Now he was truly alone...  
  
Hiei jerked rather forcefully awake and could not stop a tear from escaping his eye and forming a black jewel as it chinked off the ground. Breathing heavily, he stood on the tree branch he had chosen for the night and jumped down. He landed catlike on all fours, gathered up the Teargem, and got to his feet. At the base of the tree he had been sleeping in, there was a grave. Flowers decorated every inch of the newly created tomb. The gravestone was simple granite, unadorned with any more than a single name: Yukina. Hiei buried the gem next to several others in the still fresh soil. He had never cried so much in his life, but then again, he had never lost a sister before. He supposed that he would probably cry a lot if he ever lost the fox, but he could never be sure. Hiei Jaganshi was not an emotional person.  
  
He darted stealthily through the silent streets towards Kurama's house. When he arrived, all of the house lights were off, but Kurama's window was wide open, as though expecting a visitor. He scaled the side of the house and balanced precariously on the window sill. The kitsune was asleep. He lay on his side, facing the window, with a book open in front of him and his crimson locks falling across his face. His left arm rested under his head, while his right hand kept his place in the book he was reading. Hiei crept in the room carefully and removed the book from Kurama's grasp, being wary not to wake him. When he did not stir, Hiei marked the page in the book, set it down on the floor, and crawled into bed under Kurama's outstretched right arm. Instinctively, the arm tightened around Hiei's waist and Hiei fell into a peaceful sleep, reasoning that he could talk to the fox in the morning.  
  
Kurama woke first, and was not at all surprised to see Hiei curled against his chest. He had known the fire demon would want to spend the night in his house and had tried to stay awake and wait for him. He must have fallen asleep. He waited patiently until Hiei began to stir in his grasp, and then kissed his cheek to wake the koorime up fully. Hiei blinked up at his partner, who pulled him into a firm hug.  
  
It was Kurama who finally broke the silence, "When did you get here last night? I was waiting for you."  
  
"It was very late. Almost two a.m. I spoke with Koenma yesterday and I need your help."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I ran a check on the person who killed Yuk-Yu-Y-...her and I came up with a name. Someone named Lord Voldemort. He's apparently an evil human wizard who was revived recently and..."  
  
"To you, every human is evil."  
  
"No, this guy had a reputation for being evil. He killed something like sixty seven English witches and wizards before he was finally defeated fifteen years ago by a one year old kid. But, he was revived recently with the help of some followers and has been on the rampage ever since."  
  
"That story rings a bell. What was his name again?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kurama sat up, reached over towards his night stand to the book he was reading the night before and began to flip through it. Hiei also sat up and leaned over to read what the book said.  
  
Kurama noticed his obvious curiosity and said, "Genkai gave it to me as a birthday gift. She said it would come in useful. Ahh! Hear it is!" He read aloud. "iProbably the most infamously known witch or wizard would be Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who murdered many famous witches and wizards in his rise to power. However, he was abruptly stopped and defeated on Oct. 31, 1981 when he attempted to kill one year old Harry Potter. The killing curse (which destroyed his parents) for some reason bounced off young Potter and rebounded on You-Know- Who, killing him and leaving Potter with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead./i I knew I had read the name somewhere!"  
  
Hiei slipped off the bed and turned to face Kurama. "Hn. Get dressed, fox, we're going to England."  
  
A/N: Want me to continue? Review and say so! If I get no reviews, the next chapter won't be posted. Yes yes, I know it's blackmail, but if you really like this story, you can waste ten seconds and drop a review, right? Right! Anyway, next time Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ::dies of absolute shock:: You like my story?!? I got eight reviews!!! EIGHT! Seven of which were in the same day. So as promised, I'll continue. The title contest still stands, because I only got one title submission.  
  
Sapphire_lily- Why thank you!  
  
Amethyst bubble- I know... but it can't be helped.  
  
Eturnal Sailor Earth- You bet!  
  
Bloodfang- then I will. Thanks so much for the title submission. I really like it, but I think I'll keep the contest open a little longer, ok?  
  
Yami- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Neko Tiger- Thank you.  
  
Maruken- Really? I thought maybe Hiei was a bit OOC, but maybe not. I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible.  
  
Mystaea- lol. Yes, it will be very interesting when Hiei gets his hands on Voldemort. And you're right about Kurama too. ::rubs hands together:: I CAN'T WAIT!  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys all officially ROCK!  
  
And on to...  
  
Chapter 2: Time Zones and Dementors.  
  
London airport was not as crowded as Kurama thought it would be, which was a good thing. They had taken the first flight to England at 8:00 am, and had spent four hours on the plane (A/N: I'm just making up times. A flight between Tokyo and London is probably more like eight hours but...). Hiei looked around nervously. He hated being in new places, especially around crowds of humans. What was worse though (in Hiei's opinion anyway) was the fact that Kurama had forced him into what Kurama referred to as "normal clothes." Hiei had tried to reason that his black tunic and pants were normal, but Kurama remained stubborn and in the end had managed to make Hiei wear one of his old black tee-shirts and a pair of blue jeans. Hiei was obviously not thrilled about the arrangement.  
  
They left the airport and took a taxi to a hotel not far away. Hiei noticed, to his surprise, that it was night. He swiftly grabbed Kurama's wrist and stared at the watch. Just like he thought, the watch read 12:08 pm.  
  
"Kurama, I'm confused. Your watch says it's noon, but it's clearly night time. What the hell is going on? We were only on that damned... thing for what, four hours?"  
  
Kurama laughed quietly, "Hiei, there's a nine hour time difference between London and Tokyo. It's about 3 am here. And please, remember to speak in English. We're attracting looks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kurama reset his watch and looked around. "I don't think they let people into the hotel this late at night. Maybe we should find a tree to spend the night in."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm glad you see things my way."  
  
They walked together to a small park near the hotel. It was over grown with various trees and forms of ivy. Even Hiei thought it was a beautiful park. Many of the trees had been left alone for what looked like centuries, so it was not hard for them to find a branch suitable to sleep on. They settled down on different branches, Hiei slightly higher up than Kurama. Both closed their eyes and tried to sleep in the few hours of night that were left.  
  
Kurama was just about to doze off when his sensitive ears picked up a cry of fear. His eyes snapped open and he glanced up at Hiei. Hiei was standing on his branch and scanning the park. Suddenly, he jumped down and called to Kurama, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Hiei darted as quickly as he could across the park. A shadowy cloaked figure was advancing on a red haired woman who lay sprawled on the ground. Hiei felt a rush of cold shoot down his spine as he neared the figure. In his head, Yukina's last screams and pleas played over and over again, to the point where he could barely stand. He charged the figure and slashed at its head with his katana. Instantly, the figure crumpled to the ground, nothing more than a pile of robes and dust. The cold feeling left and Yukina's cries diminished.  
  
Kurama turned the corner in time to see a robed figure turned to dust. Glancing at Hiei's pained face, he turned to the woman. She was sitting up now, looking slightly pale but relieved.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was not having a good day. Dumbledore had sent her by Knight Bus to Diagon Alley to pick up some medicinal supplies. To prevent people from finding out about 12 Grimmauld Place, she had to get off the bus two blocks from home and walk through the park. At night. She managed to get herself lost, of course and then a dementor started chasing her. She fell and cried out, and by some miracle, some one heard her. Out of no where came a short Asian boy with black hair that that was spiked in such a way that made her wonder if he had stuck his finger in one of those electrical sockets that Hermione had mentioned once. He slashed at the dementor with a... sword?!? The dementor crumpled and Mrs. Weasley began to sit up when she noticed another Asian boy coming out of the trees. This one was much taller than the first, who looked like he was maybe seven. He had long red hair and delicate, almost feminine features. He cast a quick glance at his sword wielding companion before turning his attention to her.  
  
Kurama extended his hand to the frightened Mrs. Weasley and said, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whoops, sorry. Are-are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, but I think your companion may still be slightly affected by that dementor still."  
  
Kurama didn't stop to question as to what a dementor was. He turned to see Hiei staring at the pile of robes that was once the dementor. He was extremely pale.  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
"What was that thing?"  
  
"A dementor," answered Mrs. Weasley. "It forces you to relive your worst memories in your mind. Though usually only wizards can see them."  
  
Hiei said nothing, so Kurama turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei. We arrived here from Japan just this morning. We are actually looking for information concerning a specific wizard. Perhaps you can help us."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed slightly, "Depends."  
  
"His name is Voldemort." Kurama could only hope his accent hadn't butchered the pronunciation too badly.  
  
She flinched and hissed, "Why would something like that concern to Japanese wizards?"  
  
"First, we are not wizards. Hiei there is a fire demon. And secondly, if you must know, we are looking to kill him."  
  
"Using any means possible, preferably with lots of torture involved," Hiei finished.  
  
Mrs. Weasley relaxed slightly, "And why would you want to do that?"  
  
It was Hiei who answered this time. "He tortured and killed my only sister with me sitting right there. Is that reason enough?"  
  
She seemed to consider the two for a moment and then signaled for them to follow her. She led them out of the park to 12 Grimmauld Place. She opened her mouth to tell them how to enter the house, when Hiei said calmly, "I'm going to guess the place that we're headed is that very well warded house between 11 and 13 that is invisible to the human eye."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped, "You really are a demon aren't you."  
  
"Hai. Err.. yes."  
  
She sighed, gestured for them to be silent, and lead them into 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still haven't gotten anymore chapter submissions. This is your last chance people!!!!  
  
Shawna- Thanks, I'm going to update probably every day to every other day.   
  
Hitokiri- Thanks, but I made the specific announcement in the beginning that this would be YAOI. Just nothing graphic.  
  
Dragonblade- and I will.  
  
Bloodfang- Yeah, you rock! Thanks for being patient. I'll keep up with the updates.  
  
Yami- Hehe, thanks.  
  
Darkness- You're going to watch my fanfic for updates? Really?!? YAH!!! And yes... Hiei is going to be interesting   
  
comic relief later. Lol.   
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 3: We're Off To See The Wizards!  
  
The door creaked open, leading into a dusty hallway. A man with light brown/gray hair and the aura of a demon, or at   
  
least part demon, stood there.   
  
"Molly! You're back! We were beginning to get...worried." He faltered when he saw Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Oh! Remus, this is Hiei and Kurama. Hiei, Kurama, this is Remus Lupin. I was attacked by a dementor on the  
  
way home, and they saved me."  
  
"Well," said Kurama. "Hiei did. I managed to get over there in time to help you up."  
  
"Still, I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."  
  
Lupin let the trio inside and led them to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was instantly assaulted by her seven   
  
children and husband.  
  
"Mom! We were getting worried!"  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"Did you get lost?"  
  
"Were you attacked?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She explained to her family, as well as every one in the entire room what had happened and how Hiei   
  
and Kurama had saved her. Then she began to introduce everyone.  
  
"Ok, these are my sons, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, wait no THAT'S Fred, this is George, Percy, my daughter   
  
Ginny, my husband Arthur. And seated at the table over there is Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore,   
  
Severus Snape, you already know Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione Granger, and   
  
Harry Potter."  
  
Kurama's eye's lit up in recognition of the name. Hiei merely nodded.  
  
"Alright, that's everybody, I think."  
  
Moody stared at the two young men, "So your names are Kurama and Hiei. What are your last names?"  
  
"Last names...?"  
  
"Family names. Surnames."  
  
"Jaganshi. Jaganshi Hiei. Wait, in England names are the other way around, so it would be Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
"My 'family name' is Kurama. My given name is Youko. Youko Kurama."  
  
"And you're from...?" McGonagall prompted.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Whistles of surprise filled the room. Finally, Dumbledore said calmly, "Why are you here, in England? And how   
  
could you see the dementor that attacked Molly, even though I know neither of you are wizards."  
  
"Because this Voldemort character murdered my little sister right before my eyes. Now, before I answer the last part   
  
of that question, there's something that's been bugging me since we entered this house," Hiei looked straight at Lupin.  
  
"Are you a demon by chance?"  
  
There was dead silence in the room. Lupin sighed and whispered, "I am a lycanthrope. How did you know?"  
  
"Because I am a fire demon and so I can sense other demons around. Which is also the answer to the dementor   
  
question, by the way."  
  
"And you?" Lupin looked up questioningly at Kurama.   
  
"I am a spirit fox. Er...was a spirit fox. I'm sort of stuck in a human body at the moment."   
  
This led to more questions  
  
"What do you mean stuck?"  
  
"What's a spirit fox?   
  
"bEnough with the questions!/b I say we let the two of them rest for awhile," Tonks interjected.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and said, "Could you lead them up to your room?   
  
There should be two extra beds in there."  
  
The two boys and girl nodded and led Hiei and Kurama upstairs. When they reentered the hallway   
  
Hiei paused, staring up at the mounted house elf heads. "That's sick," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, the woman who used to live here was a little bit insane, we think," Ron said softly.  
  
"Yes, she must have been. Did you see the way her portrait used to scream at Sirius? He was her son!"  
  
Hermione hissed.  
  
"The...portrait /i?!?" unfortunately they we passing the portrait in question when Kurama said that.   
  
The curtains covering Mrs. Black's painting flew open. The woman began to scream like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Harry grabbed hold of one of the curtains and began to pull. Hiei grabbed the other one, and after a minute or two   
  
they managed to pull the curtains close, silencing Mrs. Black's offensive remarks.  
  
"Used to scream?" mumbled Hiei.  
  
"We'll tell you up stairs."  
  
The small group went up stairs and entered the bed room. True to Mrs. Weasley's word, two of the beds   
  
were obviously taken and two stood empty. Kurama put his bag on one of them, while Hiei poked the other one.   
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.  
  
"There are elf heads hanging on the walls down stairs and a portrait that screams insults at passersby. Who   
  
knows whether this bed will try and eat me alive? That, and I'm not used to sleeping in beds. The only real bed   
  
I've ever slept in is yours, Kurama. I think I may opt for the tree in the park."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused and slightly embarrassed. Kurama laughed, "You aren't going any where."  
  
"Hn. So what did you mean downstairs by 'used to scream'? That lady seems quite capable of screaming still."  
  
Hermione decided to explain. "Her son used to live here, and they used to scream at each other a lot."  
  
"What happened to her son?"  
  
"He died."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hermione pulled out a book and sat down in the corner. Harry and Ron quickly got a conversation about   
  
Quidditch going. Hiei lay down on his bed and tried to sleep. Kurama pulled out his Geometry homework. He was   
  
beginning to work on an extremely difficult problem, when Hermione looked up from the book she was memorizing,   
  
err... I mean reading, and asked what he was doing.  
  
"High school geometry."  
  
Ron looked confused, "What's geometry?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "It's a type of high level math that muggle students learn."  
  
"Muggle?" asked Kurama.  
  
"A non-witch or wizard."  
  
"Oh. But you guys must go to school, right?"  
  
"Well yes. We, as in Ron, Harry, and I, all go to Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please read author's note. It's very important.  
  
A/N: I'm at 21 reviews, which is sooooo awesome!!! ::dances:: And I've gotten two flames, which I need to rant about. In the very first chapter, the author's note stated that one of the pairings would be YAOI (or more actually, Shonen-ai. I finally got the specifics on that) or a GUY/GUY couple. ::hits head on desk::. I've gotten   
  
two reviews that have said: "Oh, I hate guy/guy pairings. Why didn't you warn us?" I DID WARN YOU! VERY FIRST CHAPTER! LOOK AGAIN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!! And sorry to those who don't "approve" of that stuff. This is the way I write. If you don't like it, tough. Find another story. Cause I am NOT changing the pairings. The pairings in this story are: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and KURAMA/HIEI. There. I said it. I apologize to anyone this offends. Also. This is your LAST CHANCE to submit a title. Come on people. It's not   
  
hard. Just email me or review and submit a title. What do you have to loose?  
  
And now, credit where it's due.  
  
Kaoru- thanks, and I will  
  
Chaos Kid- yep yep.  
  
Yami- and I'll be sure to.  
  
Little_Miko_Girl- see author's note rant above.  
  
Psycho dude- Yes my Lord. ::bows and grins::  
  
Maruken- Nah, Percy switches back when he realizes what an asshole Fudge is. ::grins:: Me too. Not only one's with youkai ears, but short ones with spiky black hair...  
  
Chapter 4: Something in Common Between Worlds and a Meeting of the Order.  
  
When Kurama woke up, he had a serious headache. He knew it was from the load of information Harry, Ron, and Hermione had given him earlier. Glancing over, he noticed Hiei was still asleep. The bedside clock read 5:13, meaning it was almost dinner time. Kurama got out of bed quietly and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was utter chaos. It was an awesome sight behold. Dozens of different entrées were making themselves and the dirty dishes appeared to be washed by an invisible man who never tired of his work. Kurama blinked and headed back to the main dining hall. Lupin sat alone at the table looking at what appeared to be a book. Kurama sat down across from him and asked, "What are looking at?"  
  
"A photo album. It's got my friends from school in it, though most of them are no longer alive."  
  
"Gomen, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Kurama stared at the picture on the page that Lupin had stopped on. It was a group of four boys, all about seventeen years old. They were all wearing identical black Hogwart's robes with a red lion embroidered on them. The boy on the far left had long, shaggy light brown hair and amber eyes. Kurama recognized him as a much younger Lupin. The teenager on Lupin's right was a little bit taller than him with short black hair that had been slicked back. It reminded Kurama suspiciously of Yusuke. Even the cocky smile looked the same. The next man over looked exactly like Harry, only with brown eyes instead of green. The boy on the far right was short, a little over weight, with dark brown hair and small, watery eyes.  
  
Lupin noticed Kurama's curiosity and smiled, "This was taken in my final year at Hogwarts, just before graduation. From left to right are me, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Yes, James is Harry's dad. James died fifteen years ago, because of Voldemort. S-Sirius died less than two months ago because of one of Voldemort's followers, called Deatheaters. Peter is as good as dead. He betrayed James to Voldemort." His smile faded. "I'm the only one left of our old group."  
  
Kurama was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Sirius looks remarkably like a friend of mine named Yusuke. Yusuke is always getting into trouble. He skips classes at school and I believe holds the record for most detentions. He's headstrong, egotistical, and more stubborn than a mule."  
  
"That sounds like Sirius alright."  
  
"Did Sirius have a girlfriend that was constantly on his back about homework and stuff?"  
  
"No, but James did. His wife, Lily, was ALWAYS on his case about something and he'd always try to hide behind us. It never worked though. Lily always got him in the end. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kurama tried to hide a laugh, "Yusuke has a girlfriend named Keiko. Keiko is forever on his tail for one reason or another."  
  
"Your friends sound like an interesting bunch."  
  
"Yeah. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara is... well, Kuwabara."  
  
It was Lupin's turn to laugh, "Hmm, well I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to check on dinner. Why don't you go wake up Hiei? It's almost six. Also, tonight after dinner is a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore wants you two to attend."  
  
Kurama nodded and slipped up stairs to their room. Hiei was already awake. He was sitting in bed, playing with the sheets. He did not look up as Kurama entered and appeared to be deep in thought.   
  
Kurama sat on the bed next to him and Hiei leaned against his shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked the koorime quietly.   
  
"Hn. I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?" Kurama shifted and placed his arm around Hiei's waist.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"How are we going to defeat him?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we'll find something out tonight. There is a meeting of the 'Order of the Phoenix' that we're invited to."  
  
"The wha...?"  
  
"We'll find out soon I guess. Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Good."  
  
They disentangled themselves from each other and stood. Hiei dug through Kurama's bag and came up with his usual outfit of a black tunic, black pants, white scarf, and boots. Kurama turned away as he dressed and then they went downstairs together.   
  
Every one was already assembled in the kitchen. They sat at the table, across from Harry and Ron (Hermione was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley.) Ron grinned and muttered, "Nice outfit, Hiei."  
  
"Why thank you, Ron," Hiei completely missed the sarcasm. "This is what I usually wear."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Where do you live exactly?"  
  
"In the human world, I usually live with Kurama. But in Makai, I live...wherever."  
  
"Makai?"  
  
"The demon world," answered Hermione as she came in with a tray of dishes and cutlery. "There are three worlds: Makai: the demon world, Ningenkai: the human world, and Reikai: the spirit world."  
  
It was Hiei's turn to look surprised, "You certainly know a lot about stuff humans aren't supposed to know."  
  
"I read a lot. I came across a mention of the three worlds once in a legend," she explained. She began to set the table while Mrs. Wesley and Ginny put out the food. When Hermione finished, she sat down next to Ron, across from Ginny who sat next to Hiei. Mrs. Weasley served them the food (she had made lasagna) and everyone began to eat. Hiei,   
  
however, just stared at his plate.   
  
"Is everything all right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hiei sighed, turned to Kurama, and said in Japanese, "What food is this and what are the metal utensils you are eating with?"  
  
Kurama couldn't help it. He laughed, "It's lasagna and, Hiei, you've never used a fork before?" He had spoken in English, much to Hiei's embarrassment.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Ron looked confused, "Then how do you eat?"  
  
"Using chopsticks."  
  
This confused Ron even more. Lupin chuckled, reached across the table, and transfigured Hiei's fork into a pair of chopsticks. Hiei gave him a rare smile.  
  
"Arigatou," and with that, he dug in.  
  
When dinner was finished, Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny to leave the room. She closed the door behind them and put a silencing charm around the room. Dumbledore stood and went over to a locked cupboard. He opened it, and withdrew several rolls of parchment. Then he sat at the head of the table and said, "I declare this a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. And for our two guests, the Order is a secret resistance group against Voldemort. Now, what were we discussing last time? Tonks?"  
  
Tonks stood, "Last time, Severus explained that Voldemort had kidnapped someone (he never said who) who could make them 'rich beyond their dreams' allowing them to purchase the help of several very strong demon warlords."  
  
Hiei couldn't help it. He emitted a growl.   
  
"This John Doe, according to our information, was held captive for three weeks. He was a demon able to produce something of incredible value. Apparently, however, there were quite a few jail break attempts. Voldemort decided he wasn't worth the effort and killed him."  
  
"Her," corrected Hiei.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Hiei continued, "My half-sister, Yukina, was an Ice Apparition. She... her tears crystallize and form very valuable jewels. Voldemort kidnapped her and I hunted him down looking for her. I managed to find her but he..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
  
"Oh," said Tonks quietly. Nobody quite knew what to say next.  
  
A knock came at the door, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. Lupin excused himself and answered the door. He came back a moment later, looking extremely confused, with a girl with long blue hair and a pink kimono following him. "Er...Kurama? Hiei? Someone's here to see you."  
  
"Botan!" Kurama looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I only had one title submission, so it is, by default, the winner. Thank you, Bloodfang, for being so patient and spending the whole three seconds it took to submit a title. So, from now on, this story is to be called, "Hiei's Revenge." Question. How do you do things like add italics and underline??? I've tried everything I can think of. What type of document do you have to save it as in order to get the HTML to work? PLEASE GIVE ME AN ANSWER!!!!  
  
Mauken- This is a serious fic, but even tragedys have some comic relief. I'm not going to include the fourth world as I know nothing about it. Who is Kuronue? and of course I will continue. I appreciate what you said about yaoi fics. People are so intolerent of anyone different. It's sad really.  
  
Rishi the Insane- How sweet...thank you.  
  
Chaos Kid- Of course.  
  
Yami- Yes. hehe...  
  
darkmagiciangirl3001- thanks  
  
and now....  
  
Chapter 5: Botan and the Reikai Tantei  
  
"Botan!" Kurama looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that! Koenma's been looking for the two of you. You can't just disappear like that! Koenma has a new case for us. Now, come ON!" She grabbed Kurama's arm and attempted to pull him up from the table.   
  
Hiei glared at the over exuberant ferry girl. "Now wait just a minute. We're supposed to be on vacation! He can't do that! We aren't going."  
  
Botan sighed, "Not even if the case has to do with your sister?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You really are an idiot."  
  
"...?!?"  
  
"The full reason we're here is Yukina. Now please leave."  
  
"Tell Koenma we'll see him tonight," Kurama finished.  
  
"...Ok," she left.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Moody stared at the two suspiciously.  
  
"Err..." Kurama glanced at Hiei.   
  
Hiei closed his eyes, "We can trust them."  
  
"Ok," Kurama turned back to the assembled group. "Hiei and I are members of a group called the Reikai Tantei."  
  
"'Spirit World Detectives' right?" Dumbledore said, translating the Japanese name.  
  
"Hai. It's a group that tries to protect the three worlds from serious harm."  
  
"Meaning," Hiei said quietly. "If a demon gets loose in the Ningenkai, or someone tries to take over one of the worlds, it's our job to stop them."  
  
"Our employer, Koenma, gives us cases..."  
  
"Usually with worst timing possible."  
  
"...and we hunt down the disturbance..."  
  
"..and destroy it."  
  
"The girl who just came in is one of Koenma's servants, I guess you could say. Her name is Botan, and she gives us our cases..."  
  
"...and generally gets in the way..."  
  
"..and helps out."  
  
"When has she ever helped us out?"  
  
"She tried to wake Yusuke up during the first round of the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Tried being the operative word here."  
  
"She fought off the Makai insects while we were fighting the Saint Beasts."  
  
"She nearly got herself and Keiko killed in the process. And, it did absolutely no good."  
  
"She gives us the weak points of a demon, and how to defeat them."  
  
"Usually only after we figure it out ourselves."  
  
"There's no way for me to win this argument, is there?"  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I thought so," Kurama sighed, ending the repartee.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "But you came here of your own accord, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered calmly. "But maybe the case Koenma is going to assign us is to help destroy Voldemort. So, we need to go see what this is about, ok?"  
  
There was a general murmur of agreement from the assembled Order members. So, with that, Kurama and Hiei left to see Koenma. (A/N: How do they get there, btw? I've only seen the episodes up to where Kurama is about to fight Karasu in the Dark Tournament [evil cartoon network...])   
  
Koenma and the rest of the Reikai Tantei were waiting for them. The little Reikai prince gave the duo his best death glare, the effect of which was completely destroyed by the fact he had a pacifier in his mouth. He cleared his throat, "It took you long enough. What were you doing in England?"  
  
"That isn't really any of your business," Hiei replied coldly.  
  
Yusuke interrupted, preventing the impending argument, "Ok, so that makes everybody. What's this new case?"  
  
Koenma stood on his desk and began to explain, "I'm sure everyone here has heard of Lord Voldemort?" Everyone nodded. "Recently, he's been not only gathering human followers, but demon ones as well. We're no longer talking about a human murderer. We're talking about a human, with an army, trying to take over the three worlds! He must be stopped at any and all costs. Now, there is a resistance group in England called the Order of the Phoenix..."  
  
Hiei walked over to the wall and began hitting his head against it. Koenma blinked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We *whack* were *whack just *whack* at *whack* the *whack* Order's *whack* hideout *whack*!"  
  
Hiei stopped and fell over. "Oh," said Koenma. "Well, now you're assigned Voldemort's destruction as a case. And you're one step ahead! Good work!"  
  
Hiei looked as though he were about to strangle Koenma. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and he backed down.   
  
Koenma nodded at the group. "You're dismissed."  
  
It didn't take long for the Reikai Tantei to get to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hiei knocked on the door and Lupin answered. He was slightly surprised by the three extra guests, but let them all in. In the kitchen, the Order still sat assembled. This time, however, Harry was with them, and it was obvious someone had informed him of what was going on.  
  
Hiei waited until he entered the kitchen before he exploded about Koenma. "That arrogant, self-centered, idiotic, pitiful excuse for a prince!"  
  
"Calm down, Hiei," Kurama murmured quietly.  
  
The Koorime sank down next to a wall. Kurama turned back to the Order and said, "This is the rest of the Reikai Tantei: Yusuke and Kuwabara. And, as it turned out, the full reason Koenma wanted us was because of Voldemort."  
  
"Hn. And here I was thinking I could do this myself. Meh," Hiei growled.  
  
"Oh lighten up, shrimp," Yusuke whacked Hiei on the back.  
  
Dumbledore smiled around the assembled Order and Reikai Tantei, "Well then, let's get started on a plan, now shall we?" 


	6. Chapther 6

A/N: Wow, I'm actually gonna finish this story. That's a first for me. I'm guessing ::counts:: four more chapters. Maybe three. And I'll do a sequel if you want. Oh yeah, there's a minor yaoi scene in this chapter. Nothing major. To all my reviewers, you are all officially the coolest thing since sliced bread (which is uber cool!). You all nearly gave me a heart attack this morning. I automatically get reviews emailed to me and when I checked my email this morning I had TWELVE NEW MESSEGES!!! All of them were reviews!!! My eyes nearly fell out.  
  
And so, credit where it's due:  
  
Kaoru- You'll just have to keep reading :)  
  
Black kaze kitsune- A cookie?!?? Really? SWEETNESS!! Yeah, I'm trying to update everyday, so...   
  
sapphire_lily- Heh. Isn't it? And then they took Ruoken off.... evil bastards.  
  
Yami- Nah, just some self induced torture.  
  
SHadow- err... whoops. sorry.  
  
Kirara- Mind? Are you insane? That's about the best compliment you can give an author. So no I don't mind. I think that's totally awesome! Thanks!  
  
Amethyst Bubble- Yes, poor Hiei.  
  
bakaperson- I'm glad you like it. The humor will be mild and fleeting, as this is an angst fic, but there will be some. In this chapter, there's and interesting Hiei and Kuwabara exchange. I don't think its possible to kill Koenma but... *evil smirk*  
  
Chaos Kid- Yep  
  
summer psycho- Thank you!  
  
Maruken- Oh my god. That has to be the longest review in the history of the world. Alright, I'll make sure to look up Kuronue. And you're right ::shivers:: thats gotta suck being squered. Now, how the heck can Karasu win the fight if he's dead?!? It makes no sense!! Gah! What is Yusuke's secret? Lol. It's not that I hate Koenma, but I thought that that was just sooooo like him to say something like that and make himself look like the good guy. I'm glad the put YYH back on Toonami, but why in Ruoken's spot?? That, after Yu Yu Hakusho is my favorite show. ::sighs:: at least they didn't take it off completely. SOME of us want to know whether Sano kills Saitou for being such a jackass. Anyway, email me sometime. My email is singingelfgirl@netscape.net. Ok?  
  
Now...   
  
Chapter 6: Into the Makai  
  
"Right!" exclaimed Tonks. She unrolled one of the rolls of parchment and spread it out over the table. It was a very detailed map of a forest. Close to the center of the forest was a small castle. Hiei's eyes narrowed.   
  
"This is the place where Yukina was held captive," he stated simply.  
  
Kuwabara looked over the demon's shoulder. "She was held captive in a piece of paper?"  
  
'I can't deal with this right now...' Hiei thought angrily. "No, moron," he snapped. "This is a map. M-A-P. Yukina was held captive in the castle that is drawn on the map."  
  
"Oh. She was held captive in an ink drawing?" (A/N: Couldn't resist. -_-;)  
  
Hiei clenched his fists.  
  
"Hiei? Maybe you should sit this one out," the kitsune tried to cajole him.  
  
"No. I'm alright."  
  
Tonks took a deep breath and began to explain their plan.   
  
"This is Voldemort's main hideout. It's in the Makai, but we know how to get there. Our plan is to surround the castle, lure the army outside, and in the confusion, have some of our best warriors slip inside and take care of Voldemort. Those warriors are you, of course."  
  
"Easy enough," replied Yusuke. "But, you realize, you're gonna loose a hellova lot of man power, right? If he's got demons in his army, your army is gonna fall really fast."  
  
"Yusuke's right," Kurama replied. "Especially seeing we don't know what we're up against yet. It would be like walking into battle blindfolded. We should wait a few days."  
  
"That's just it, we can't," Snape fired back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Most of the demon forces that Voldemort hired have not arrived yet. They're going to show in two days time. We have to attack tomorrow night, or not at all. Our advantage is that he doesn't know that we know how to reach him."  
  
"If we're going to make it to the castle by tomorrow night, then we need to leave at the break of dawn."  
  
"Yes," Lupin agreed calmly.   
  
"Then we should rest. The Auror forces will be arriving tomorrow at 4:30 AM sharp," McGonagall stated calmly.  
  
The group dispersed. Mrs. Weasley led the three new guests up to their respective rooms and Hiei and Kurama entered their room. Both changed into nightclothes. Kurama slid into bed, while Hiei sat on his.  
  
"Kitsune, do you think this will work?"  
  
"I dunno," Kurama whispered sleepily. "I hope so. I don't want to loose any more people than we have to."  
  
He felt a slight draft of air as Hiei slipped into bed next to him. "Me too. G'night, baka kitsune."  
  
When Harry came upstairs ten minutes later, he was slightly surprised to find Hiei curled tightly against Kurama's chest. So, maybe they were more than friends...  
  
Kurama felt someone poking his shoulder and stirred. His green eyes opened to meet another pair of green eyes. "Wake up, Kurama," Harry said softly. "We're leaving in a half an hour."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked around the room, only to realize Ron and Hermione were staring at him and Hiei, who was still sound asleep. He grinned sheepishly. Ron looked over at Hermione, "Maybe we should sleep like that one night."  
  
*WHAP* Hermione slapped him and stormed, red faced out of the room. She was followed by Ron, who shouted apologies after her, and Harry, who was laughing under his breath at them.   
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and looked down at Hiei. He looked so...peaceful. Kurama nudged him awake and they went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were already up. Botan and Hermione were talking about Botan's job as Grim Reaper. Harry, Ron (who was already developing a bruise from the earlier slap), Yusuke, and Kuwabara were debating over which sport was the best sport. Lupin was sitting not far away, reading a paper called "The Daily Prophet." The rest of the Order sat in nervous silence, only speaking when needed. Hiei sat next to Kuwabara and listened to their conversation as he ate. Kurama sat next to Lupin, taking the sections of the paper he had finished with and read them himself.  
  
Hiei found the boys' discussion to be very interesting. "Quidditch is definitely the best sport," Ron said firmly.  
  
"Nah, football(soccer)," Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Quidditch!"  
  
"Football!"  
  
"Neither," said Hiei.  
  
"Well, what's your favorite sport then?" Harry asked.  
  
Hiei grinned, showing of his fangs, "You really don't want to know."  
  
The four boys sweatdropped and Kurama shook his head at Hiei.   
  
As promised, the Aurors showed up at exactly four thirty. It was a group of about forty total. All of the Reikai Tantei were beginning to have serious doubts about their case. Surely this army wasn't enough to fight Voldemort. Nevertheless, the group headed off into the Makai.  
  
As it turns out, not all of the Order was coming with them, only Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. The army of forty Aurors was divided equally among them, making each of them the head of a squad of eight. They entered the Makai without a hitch and walked quickly through the sprawling forests. No one came to stop them. And, the army surrounded the castle just as the stars were beginning to come out... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hmmm... I'm thinking about the possibility of a sequel to this (it would all be included into this story, not a separate story). What do y'all think? Maybe they'll go to Hogwarts or maybe... ::eyes light up:: heh. I just had a great idea. hehe and now you'll have to wait and find out...  
  
Oh yeah, ~*~*~*~ indicates a shift of scene, such as switching from what Hiei is seeing, to what Kurama is seeing.  
  
New Moon- Thanks.  
  
Lakante- I'll try  
  
Sapphire_lily- IM SOOOOOO HAPPY THAT ThEY PUT IT BACK ON!!! YAH!! ::coughs:: Sorry about the cliffhangers, but I do update every day so...  
  
Kaoru- lol. Hmm... perhaps you should look up a rehab center... ;)  
  
bad girl 2.0- well, here's the next chapter, and I'll try and email you later. You have a friend that's obsessed with this fic...? ::eyes fall out::  
  
Yami- It was a joke. Demons seem to have this thing where they enjoy killing (*coughdarktournamentcough*) and Hiei was simply refering to that. I honestly didn't have a sport in mind.  
  
Cloud Dragon- Woah... take it easy. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Amethyst Bubble- Lol. Yes, Hiei, you sick minded freak.  
  
Neko- Here's the next chapter. Yeah the R/H, it was more or less that I couldn't resist having someone make a comment like that, and Harry doesn't seem like the type to do it.  
  
Chaos Kid- Yep yep.  
  
Maruken- Well, I certainly hope they put the second series on CN. They may not be able to do it during Toonami, but maybe they'll put in Adult Swim, like Inuyasha. ::shrugs:: Now THAT certainly is interesting, though I honestly can't picture Yusuke as a king ::amuses self with a mental picture of Yusuke wearing a crown and cape, dressed up like Henry the VIII.:: but he'd better not ditch Keiko. If you're looking for an email address, you can get a free one through Yahoo or Netscape (which is where I get mine from). Bows and arrows are cool!  
  
lilobgirl- that's awesome. really. thank you!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Battle Begins.   
  
As soon as the sun had sunk completely beyond the horizon, the army of Aurors attacked. Once they left the forest behind, Voldemort's demons charged. It was a horrific sight, but Hiei quickly realized he underestimated the Aurors. They separated into squads and spread out, destroying anything in their path. The Reikai Tantei was proving to be a big help. Lupin and Snape's groups managed to get themselves cornered by a never ending group of small hooded demons with fangs (A/N: think of the demons Kurama and Hiei save Yusuke and Kuwabara from before they get into the castle of the four saint beats [Maze Castle?].) and Yusuke took care of them with a well aimed Shotgun.  
  
Only Hiei managed to make it all the way up to the castle it self. He paused for only a moment at the door, wondering if he should turn and help his friends. Something inside him, however, forced him to continue forward. He entered the castle and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama saw Hiei close the door of the castle behind him and returned to the problem at hand. Demons and Deatheaters were coming from ever direction imaginable. Kurama had dealt with close to thirty with his rosewhip, Kuwabara was slashing away with his sword like a madman, and Yusuke only had one shot left with his spirit gun. At least they were making a dent in the opponent's army.  
  
'Please hurry, Hiei...' Kurama thought.  
  
The situation was, indeed, looking bleak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stalked the corridors. There were no guards, which Hiei found extraordinarily odd. He stopped, frowning at the wall. This corridor seemed awfully familiar, and there were so many doors that he could not remember which ones led where. He needed to find a way to get to the master room, were Voldemort was no doubt watching the chaos unfold below. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to remember exactly how he had gotten to Voldemort's chamber before. 'Ok,' he thought, 'I remember being here last time. Second door to the left leads to a ball room that is an offshoot of the main throne room. Bingo. Ahh... I didn't just think that, did I? Wow, a very Botan-ish moment.'  
  
He opened the door and entered the dusty and ancient room. And waiting for him in the center of the room was...  
  
(A/N: Aren't I horrible? Wait, don't answer that. -_-;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half of the Aurors had died, and many more were wounded. But, as Yusuke had pointed out, they weren't the only ones with depleted forces. The seemingly endless army of little hooded things with fangs and zombie humans had, for the most part, stopped. There were a few stragglers of course. But, Kurama knew the battle was far from over. The most dangerous members of Voldemort's armada, the Deatheaters, had most of their members alive and well. They were firing off spells every which way and Kurama found himself hit with the Crucitus curse. He fell too the ground in agony, knowing full well that the Deatheaters were closing in on him.  
  
But suddenly, the pain stopped. Completely. Kurama's head jerked up as he heard an awfully familiar voice, "Thought ye could use a lit'l 'elp thar, laddie. Ah 'ope ye dun' mind. Oy, U-RE-ME-SHI! Ah found ye fox friend!"  
  
That voice could only belong to one person.  
  
Jin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
..Touguro.   
  
"Ok, wait a minute. You're dead."  
  
Touguro gave that annoying half smirk of his. "Was dead. Your sister helped me come back, so now I can kill you."  
  
Hiei said nothing. He was too confused.   
  
"Now then..." He transformed, using 75% of his power. Then he lunged.  
  
Hiei had to use all of his speed to avoid being hit by the large Touguro. He managed to dodge blow after blow, but he knew if he concentrated all of his energy into defense, he would never be able to attack. He let his defense drop only a little, but even that little amount cost him dearly. Touguro landed a punch to his stomach, knocking him off his feet and winding him.  
  
Hiei staggered to his feet, pulled off his headband, held out his right hand, and whispered, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame! (A/N: I think that's what its called anyway)"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jin?" Kurama managed to stand up, and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Aye, ah was jest passin' through an' it looked like ye were 'avin' a few problems. Ye want some 'elp dealin' with these masked buggers thar?"  
  
Kurama nodded gratefully and Jin's face broke into a grin, "Alright then! Hold on te ye hair, laddies, cause 'ere we go!" and with that he summoned a wind storm that blew most of the Deatheaters off their feet and slammed them against the castle, giving the Aurors a chance to recover and attack again, this time with a vengeance.  
  
Yusuke raced over and grinned at Kurama. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Have you seen Dumbledore? I need to speak with him."  
  
Kurama scanned the battle field, but the ancient wizard was no where to be found.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touguro wasn't expecting this. He had seen the attack several times before, so he knew it was possible for Hiei to use it, but he was positive that Hiei didn't have the spirit energy left to control the dragon. Unless...  
  
  
  
Hiei knew that he was more than likely not going to make it out of this battle alive. Most of his energy was spent on defense, and he wasn't sure he had the energy required to control the fearsome dragon.  
  
The dragon flew forward and incinerated Touguro, leaving a small pile of ashes in its wake. And then it turned on its master.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Deatheaters were finally dealt with. Most of them had died, but many now lay on the ground, stunned, bound, and gagged, awaiting trial. Kurama searched the battlefield praying his friends had all made it out safely. In the last Deatheater attack they had become separated. Kurama found Yusuke and Jin attending the wounded with Lupin. Of the five squad leaders, three were alive, one was dead, and one was MIA. Moody had fallen in the very first assault, and Dumbledore was no where to be found.   
  
Kurama found Kuwabara helping tie up stunned Deatheaters. He was proving to be a very big help; he could hog-tie any Deatheater in under four seconds flat. However, Kurama could tell his mind was anywhere but on his task. He was approached the orange haired boy and said softly, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...gomen, my mind was somewhere else. I haven't seen the shrimp recently, have you?"  
  
"No, but I do know where he is. He entered the castle at the beginning of the battle."  
  
"Man, that castle gives me the creeps. I hope he's alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For once in his life, Hiei felt the immense fear that the victims of his dragon always had right before they died.  
  
'Well,' he thought. 'This is it. I'm sorry I failed you, Kitsune. Perhaps I'll be seeing you soon, Yukina. No, I won't. They don't let felons and murderers enter Heaven...'  
  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to see death rush towards him....  
  
....but it never came.   
  
He opened his eyes to find the dragon gone. Dumbledore was standing at the entrance of the hall. He smiled, "I banished the dragon for you. Shall we confront Voldemort together?"  
  
Hiei nodded and together they opened the door to Voldemort's Chamber.  
  
A/N: ::snickers:: Another cliffy! Hehehe... But don't you worry, I have been up dating everyday, so tune in tomorrow the next exciting adventure of Yu Yu Hakusho! Omg that was the corniest thing I have EVER written... -_-;; 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Meh. I'm not feeling' so good, but I've got some free time so I think I'll write this while I listen music (more specifically, a collection of midis. What can I say, I'm a music junkie!) ::hums along with the opening song for Yu Yu Hakusho:: Anyway....  
  
sapphire_lily- Yes, it's on Sat. nights at 9:30 eastern. I'll try not to put a cliffy in this chapter, ok?  
  
Rishi the Insane- Kuwabara is hysterical. The verbal battles between him and Hiei are the BEST!  
  
Kirara- This Friday? Hmm... I'll have to keep an eye out for it. Thanks. Err... last week in RK, Kenshin, Saitou, and Sano head off to fight Shishio. Umm... it's really to long to explain here, cause quite a bit happens... email me if you want the details and such (singingelfgirl@netscape.net). Kaoru isn't kidnapped though. I'm glad you like the fluff. I was afraid I might have been over doing it.  
  
Bloodfang- Arigatou! I'm glad you enjoy reading this because I enjoy writing this, that I do! I re-watched the episode with Hiei's dragon attack and it is called "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" at least it is in the episode they show on CN.  
  
Amethyst Bubble- Jin is awesome! Could you understand what he was saying and everything?  
  
KoorimeHiei- AHH! Ok, here's the next chapter. I will most likely do a sequel. ::grins::  
  
black kaze kitsune- SWEET SNOW?!??! YAH!!! ::promptly eats the two gallons of chocolate cyber sweet snow:: Hiei is being nice to Dumbledore because Dumbledore stopped the Dragon of the Darkness Flame from killing him, and he can sense that Dumbledore is not one you want to screw around with. -_-;  
  
lilobgirl- Thanks. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Confrontation  
  
They pushed the double doors open. Voldemort was sitting in the center of the room, smiling. "I have been waiting..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was getting restless. Hiei had been inside the castle for long enough. He couldn't suppress the feeling that something awful had happened.  
  
The group had battled all night and was going to rest now that day had come. They wouldn't be able to stay through the night, as the youkai forces would be showing up then. All agreed, however that it would be good to get some rest.   
  
Kurama's eyes were sliding close as he felt a particularly strong flash of Hiei's ki. That could only mean one thing. Hiei had used the dragon. Abandoning all pretense, Kurama stood and dashed towards the castle. His friend needed help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They battle started immediately. Dumbledore gestured for Hiei to stand aside for a moment, which he did. The ancient wizard raised his wand and got into a fighting stance.  
  
The fire koorime had never seen a wizard duel, but he was not disappointed. Voldemort fired off a red beam of light that barely grazed Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore countered with a powerful stunning spell, but Voldemort dodged just in time. Sooner or later, Hiei knew one of them would slip up and get themselves killed.   
  
And finally someone did. Dumbledore stumbled and was hit with a body bind spell. His body went stiff and he fell to the ground, his eyes still wide open. Voldemort grinned triumphantly and stepped forward, wand outstretched, ready to say those two fatal words. He never got the chance to. Hiei punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back. Voldemort was on his feet in an instant.  
  
The first spell he shot at Hiei was the Cructius (sp?) curse. Hiei hit the ground heavily, gasping in pain. For what felt like forever, though it was only five or six minutes, he kept the spell trained on Hiei. When he removed the curse, Hiei immediately stood and lunged at Voldemort. Voldemort began to fire off any and every defense spell he could think of, but Hiei moved so fast, his eyes could not keep up with him. The fire koorime dodged swiftly and pulled out his katana. The he froze.  
  
'Got you now!' Voldemort thought joyously. He yelled, "Crucio!" and pointed his wand directly at Hiei.  
  
Hiei raised his katana just in time. The shiny metal reflected the spell, which in turn struck Voldemort. Voldemort shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Hiei stood over him and pressed his katana to the wizard's throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was lost. The halls of the castle were like a labyrinth, and hadn't the slightest idea where he was. After much searching he found the stairs. He was going to pause and rest on the stairs, when a painful scream tore through the air. What ever was going on was happening right up stairs.  
  
'I'm coming Hiei.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin was beginning to get frustrated. These wizarding folk were apparently much stupider than they looked. Nine people so far had questioned him about his horn and ears, and he was starting to get annoyed.   
  
He walked over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting and plopped himself on the ground near them. They looked worried. That's when the wind master noticed two of their number was missing.  
  
"Oy, Uremeshi. Whars the fox an' shrimp boy?"  
  
"Inside the castle," Yusuke replied dejectedly.  
  
"Then what are ye doin' sittin' arund 'ere for? Ye could be 'elp ye friends!"  
  
"Kurama told us to stay here."  
  
"Ahh I see. An' I bet the waitin's killin' ye."  
  
Just then, Lupin walked over. He was smiling, "Well, that's that. We finished fixing up the rest of the casualties." The he turned to Jin, "Wow, how did you get that horn?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was completely silent, excepted for Voldemort's quick intake of breath. Hiei glared down at the fallen warlord, not quite sure what to do next. So, Voldemort spoke.  
  
"You don't have to kill me, you know."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"We...we could rule the three worlds together! Just think of the possibilities! I already have the influence required to start us off. Being a demon, you can appreciate the sport that comes from killing and..."  
  
Hiei cut him off, "That's where you're wrong."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"I've learned a lot of things by having ningens as friends and a sister and one of those things is that killing for sport is pointless and cruel. Plus, if I take over the world, it won't be with someone like you."  
  
"Why? I'm powerful aren't I?"  
  
"Hai, I'll give you that. But I could never look at you as an ally. Not after what you did to Yukina."  
  
"The ice maiden?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, I killed her. What's it to you?"  
  
"She was my sister. She was the one bit of family I had left in this world, and you kidnapped, tortured and killed her. I never even got to tell her I was the brother she had spent so much time looking for. Coward, she was so innocent and peaceful. She did not deserve to die, and now, you do not deserve to live," Hiei was shaking with suppressed rage. "I saw it all! So don't even deny it! Just because she was a koorime. Because she could create some of the most valuable gems in the world. Pathetic. I do not understand how you became so powerful. Well, you certainly aren't any more. I hear Koenma has a place in the spirit world for people like you, and I hope you are stuck there for the rest of eternity."  
  
Voldemort suddenly realized he couldn't win. He stared up at his executioner for a moment, closed his eyes and began to beg for his life.  
  
"Please! I'll do anything! I beg of you!"  
  
He didn't even see the katana as it came flashing down...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama enter the ballroom. It was the one door he hadn't checked yet. Needless to say, he was disappointed. He had looked in every room of the whole damn castle and couldn't find Hiei ANYWHERE. He was about to turn around and walk out when he heard a dull thunk and the smell of blood filled the air. He scanned the room again and found a door partially hidden by a curtain. He raced towards it, fearing the worst. Part way to the door he slipped on a pile of ashes and nearly fell. He glared at the ashes and thought, 'Now who in their right mind would leave a pile of ashes on the floor like that?' before passing through the door.  
  
Hiei was helping Dumbledore up, and not far away, a head ('Probably Voldemort's,' Kurama reasoned.) was rolling across the floor, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Hiei glanced up at Kurama and smiled, "He's dead."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Dumbledore brushed off his robes and walked over to the desk. He shuffled through the papers and came up with a small book. He brushed off the cover, grinned, and muttered, "Severus will be happy to see this."  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall, exhausted both mentally and physically. Kurama was saying something, but he couldn't make out what. His legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor. The next thing he felt was two strong arms lifting him up. He could tell by the smell of roses that it was Kurama and whispered, "Let's go home, fox."   
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. I can't help but comment on this. When I started writing about Yukina, my midi player started playing Aeris's theme from FF7. Those of you who've never played the game have no idea what I'm talking about, but Aeris is this major character who is a good deal like Yukina (in the "I'm innocent, quiet, curious, and I heal people" sense. Their personalities are very similar) and (*SPOILER!*) dies at the end of the game's first disk. And they play this sad song for her. It was creepy how I got to the Yukina bit and it started playing, like it was background music or something... Yeah, you probably are like "Ok, now she's babbling" but I couldn't resist. Sorry. Anyway, one more chapter to go, and it will probably be all fluff. ::shrugs:: so for my non-yaoi fans, you have been forewarned. Email me with any questions or comments. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright, last chapter. So, enjoy peoples! *~*Shonen-ai alert*~* MAJOR FLUFFINESS AHEAD!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ** indicate dream sequence.  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
To say his head hurt was an understatement. It was more like someone had tried to poke his Jagan out. Or like he had been run over by a stampede of rabid elephants. Anyways, the pain in his head was the first thing Hiei noticed as he drifted back into consciousness. The next thing was that he was lying on something soft and very comfortable. His eyes slowly opened and he realized he was back at Grimmauld Place. He was lying in his bed, and in a chair next to his bed sat Kurama, sound asleep.   
  
Hiei closed his eyes and sunk back to sleep.  
  
*It was a beautiful day in the Makai, peaceful and quiet. He was sitting on a hill overlooking a vast forest. He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, but he did not turn around. Someone came and sat beside him, and without even turning, he knew who it was.  
  
"It is nice to see you here, oniisan."  
  
He half turned to look at Yukina. She was smiling.  
  
"You knew...?"  
  
"Iie, Botan told me on my way to the afterlife."  
  
"Ah, I see. Remind me to kill her for that."  
  
"She also told me why you couldn't tell me yourself. I just wanted to tell you that your fears were unjustified."  
  
Hiei blinked and stared at the girl, "You would have accepted me, knowing full well that things I've done?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He looked "You foolish, trusting girl."  
  
"You silly, ignorant boy."  
  
"Hn. I'm glad your here."  
  
"Me too. There is one thing I need to tell you though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tell Professor Snape to look on page 104 of that book Dumbledore took from Voldemort's castle and tell him you have the essential ingredient. He can undone most of the pain and sadness Voldemort caused."  
  
Hiei turned to ask Yukina what she meant, but she was gone.*  
  
Kurama woke up to see that Hiei was still asleep. It was probably a good thing, though. He had drained himself almost entirely of spirit energy. He looked up as Dumbledore, Lupin, and Harry walked in.  
  
"He's still out of it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hai. He'll probably be unconscious for awhile yet."  
  
Lupin shook his head, "He looks perfectly alright to me, but even I can sense how low his energy is."  
  
Just then, Hiei began to stir. His red eyes opened and focused on the kitsune in front of him. Kurama grinned, "So, finally decided to rejoin the living?"  
  
"THAT'S an understatement. I had the weirdest dream," Hiei sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his friend. "How long was I out of it?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Do you want to get up?" Kurama stood and offered his hand to Hiei, which the koorime took. Together, the group went downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had, under Kuwabara and Botan's helpful direction, prepared some Japanese dishes as well as spaghetti and meatballs. Hiei grinned slightly. Though he'd never admit it, Kuwabara wasn't a half bad cook. The oaf offered him a bowl of miso soup, which he took, saying, "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Kuwabara nearly dropped the tray, "D-domo. Shimatte! Hiei, for Kami-sama's sake, how hard did you hit your head?!?"  
  
Everyone at the table looked extremely confused, as they had only understood about half of the exchange. Yusuke laughed, "I like the new Hiei better! I didn't even know you KNEW how to say thank you!"  
  
"Hn. Don't get used to it."  
  
When they finished eating, Hiei decided on going for a walk in the park. He left without saying a word. It did not take him long to find the tree he and Kurama had slept in their first night in England. Climbing carefully, he made it up to a branch of reasonable thickness and sat down to think.  
  
Kurama knew exactly where Hiei was headed and followed him. The koorime had his eyes closed. Kurama carefully climbed up onto the branch below him.  
  
!!!(A/N: Ok, for my non-yaoi fans, from now until the next author's note may offend you, so skip this part. I'll tell you what happens later, ok? I promise. Just don't flame me for this. It IS a yaoi fic, after all.)!!!  
  
Hiei open his eyes and stared at the kitsune below him. Sighing slightly, Hiei scooted forward, so that Kurama could climb onto the branch behind him. When Kurama had seated himself on the tree limb, Hiei leaned back against his chest and Kurama slid his arms around his lover's waist.  
  
Neither spoke, because no words were needed. After a while, Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and said quietly, "You scared me the other day."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Right after you collapsed, you stopped breathing for almost a minute. I feared you had died."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So what was this dream about? You haven't been you're usual self this morning."  
  
"I talked with Yukina."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She knows..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were right."  
  
Kurama laughed quietly and kissed his cheek, "I usually am."  
  
"Cocky bastard."  
  
"Why thank you," he sighed. "We should probably get back."  
  
Hiei's eyes lit up. "That's right! I have to talk to Snape!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yukina said something about the book Dumbledore took from the castle. She said to talk to Snape about it."  
  
"Well let's go then."  
  
The two hopped gracefully out of the tree and headed back to Grimmauld place.  
  
!!!(A/N: Ok, non-yaoi fans. Scene over. You can come back now. All that happened was Hiei told Kurama about the dream and now they're headed to see Snape.)!!!  
  
When they entered the main room of the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara were telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione about some of their school adventures. Lupin and Dumbledore were discussing something. Hiei spotted Snape in the corner reading and approached him.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is not a complex potion, by any means. Even my class of fourth years could do this if they tried. The thing is, some of the ingredients are hard to come by. I have all except two of them, one of which is absolutely essential if this is going to work correctly."  
  
"What is the main ingredient?"  
  
"A Teargem. Like the ones your sister could produce."  
  
Chink.  
  
"I've got you covered there."  
  
"Alright, then let's see if this works..."  
  
The End 


	10. Author's Note and a preview of the next ...

Hello everyone! Botan here! Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho, we find out the meaning to Yukina's cryptic message, as well as what Snape and Hiei are up to. Many more questions shall be explained and... is that Yukina? Alive? Well, stay tuned to find out! Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: "Tears of Life!"  
  
A/N: Ok, if you haven't gathered it from above, the sequel to this will be called "Tears of Life" and it may be a month or so before it comes out (Evil summer reading....). If you send me your email address, I will email you right after I publish the first chapter on FF.net. Anyway, I want to thank you for being such a great audience and for reviewing. It's kind of funny really. I wasn't even going to post this story at first, and when I did I certainly didn''t expect to get more than ten reviews. God was I wrong. -_-; I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy my story, and thank you again for reading it. Sayonara!  
  
Hannah  
  
AKA Moon Wolf 


End file.
